1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear and in particular to an article of footwear configured for sailing.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of footwear for water sports have been previously proposed. Moore (U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,592) teaches a performance water boot. The Moore design includes a water boot having an adjustable strap that crosses an upper between the instep region and the collar region of the boot. Moore teaches a heel cup that is designed to cooperate with the adjustable strap in order to seal off the heel and ankle regions of the upper. Moore teaches this arrangement to prevent water from entering the instep region and causing the foot to move within the boot.
Collins (U.S. patent number 2006/0143944) teaches an article of footwear designed for surfing. The Collins design includes a thin rubber outsole that wraps underneath the forefoot. Collins further teaches a tread disposed on the bottom of the outsole. However, the Collins design does not include a heel portion, but instead the heel and rear of the article of footwear is left open to expose the rear and heel of a foot. The Collins design lacks support for the rear of the foot and the heel. Additionally, while Collins teaches a strap for fastening the article of footwear, it is a single strap wrapping around the ankle and in particular no straps are provided for fastening the forefoot.
Hergenroeder (U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,071) teaches a surfing sandal. The sandal includes an instep strap configured to extend across the instep at the top of the foot. According to Hergenroeder, the instep strap may function as an instep pad. Hergenroeder further teaches a traction surface with traction pads adapted to extend across the bottom of the foot between the heel and the ball of the foot. Hergenroeder teaches materials for the sandal including neoprene and materials for the traction pads including rubber.
Conolly (WO patent number 2006/050565) teaches a water sport hiking system. The Conolly design includes a device that provides support for sailors while hiking from a sailing vessel. Conolly teaches a water sport boot constructed primarily of neoprene and rubber. The water sport boot includes a top support panel made of rubber that extends from the top of the toe to the top of the boot. Conolly also teaches a toe support panel that is distinct from the top support panel and covers the toe.
Krajcir (U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,876) teaches a metatarsal protector for footwear. Krajcir teaches a metatarsal protector that consists of a body molded from resilient plastics material to facilitate walking and kneeling. Krajcir also teaches a separate toe box protector. The metatarsal protector extends from the end of the toe box protector.